This invention relates generally to production of ties around articles; more particularly it concerns method and apparatus to very simply, quickly and efficiently produce a reinforced band tie about the wall of an article, and more specifically a gathered wall such as a bag neck.
While considerable prior effort has been expended in the past to provide devices and methods to more rapidly tie bands around articles, as for example bread bags, and the like, none of such devices and methods of which I am aware incorporates the unusual combinations of structure, function and results as are now afforded by the present invention. These include very simple apparatus and method which enable the production of a band tie merely in response to displacement of a bag or article gathered neck into position against a band section, and simultaneous displacement of the neck and the section in such manner as to produce the tie. Such displacement may be carried out manually, as will be seen, whereby no motor is required.